


New Toys

by Kalloway



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Raphael thinks Amy is looking bored.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	New Toys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerotonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotonin/gifts).



> January 27, 2009. For Zerotonin.

"Are you bored?" Raphael asked, watching as Amy flipped idly through a musty old book. Her dolls were untouched and she seemed unwilling to go adventuring around the castle on her own. A thought struck Raphael at the same time as Amy nodded an affirmative - there were plenty of children close to Amy's age down in the village. He could definitely find her a playmate or two. They'd not be too terribly decisive, he supposed, and they'd break as easily as the beautiful china dolls he'd given her, but they'd certainly be interesting, at least for a little while.

Raphael smiled.

"Come along," he said, reaching a hand out to her, "let's go pick out some new toys."


End file.
